Nurse Katherine
by The Writer0214
Summary: This is my first try at a TKat fanfic. I am not a TKat shipper, but I have to admit, Katherine deserves a chance. Oneshot. Tommy has the flu, and Katherine comes over to give him some comfort, and to nurse him back to health. Major fluff. Be warned. R&R!


**Nurse Katherine**

by PRfan4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related characters are property of Saban and Disney. No copyright infringement intended.

**Authors Notes: **One shot. I'm taking a break from writing TomBerly fanfics, so I decided to do this. Also, I'm having writers block, and haven't thought of my next chapter for Until My Dying Day. Plus, I'm catching up on schoolwork, so I'll do the quicker oneshot stuff, for the meantime. This is my first attempt at a KatherOmmy fanfic, as I am a TomBerly (Tommy/Kimberly) shipper. But I've decided Katherine deserves a chance, so, here goes.

Tommy Oliver had been down, for two weeks straight. He had the flu, and it hasn't gone away yet. He tried to be at every battle, but he quickly grew exhausted. The Red Ranger lay down on the couch, asleep. He had fallen asleep with the T.V. on. He had a blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm, and his left arm was hanging down the side. He had dropped the remote.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. _Must be Chelsea_, he thought. Groggily, he walked on tiptoes, and proceeded to open the door. He felt like he wanted to puke.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see not his sister, but his girlfriend of three months, Katherine.

"Hey, Baby," Katherine greeted, giving him a warm hug, "You shouldn't be up, you know?"

"Well, you shouldn't be giving me hugs either, you know?"

"I know. I couldn't help it. It's my job as your girlfriend to make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks," Tommy said with a sniff.

Katherine looked around. She picked the remote from off the floor, and turned the T.V. off.

"How could you rest with that thing on?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow, and folding her arms.

"Hey, it's boring. All I do is eat and sleep. This is not the life of a Ranger," Tommy complained.

"Well, for now, you're not a Ranger. You're a patient, and I'm gonna be your nurse. And as your nurse, I recommend the bed. Not the sofa. Come on. I'll bring you upstairs."

"No thanks, Babe. Really, I can handle it."

"No, you can't. See? You're tripping. Come on. I'll take you to your room," Katherine said, as she put an arm under Tommy's armpits for support.

When they reached Tommy's room, Katherine pulled back the covers of Tommy's bed. Tommy lay down, and she pulled the covers back up, just up to Tommy's chest. She arranged his pillows.

"There. How does that feel?"

"A little better, nurse," he said, teasing.

She smiled.

"I'll go downstairs to the kitchen and fix you some soup and some hot tea, okay?" she said, kissing his forehead.

"Wait," Tommy said, as she turned to go, "Don't you have ballet lessons today?"

"It's been raining, so they cancelled it."

"Oh, I see," was all he could say.

_Poor Tommy_, Katherine thought, _He's been locked up all day, he doesn't even know it's raining outside._

She had been by his side the day he got the letter. She was there for him when his wallet got stolen by a thug. She was the one who told him not to be upset, because a life is more important than a wallet. Besides, what chance did he have—even if he knew Martial Arts—against a guy who had a gun and a knife? Now, she was here, again, by his side. He was sick, and he needed her. She was his sweetheart. His nurse. His best friend.

Katherine opened the cupboard, and rummaged for a can of Campbell's. She opened it with a can opener, poured the contents into a bowl, and put in the microwave.

Next, she rummaged every cupboard and drawer for tea. She heated some water, and dipped the teabag into the steaming cup.

She carried the bowl of soup and tea in a tray, and set it before Tommy.

"Wow. Looks like breakfast in bed," Tommy said with a smile, "but I digress."

Tommy showed signs of impending sneezing, and Katherine grabbed the box of tissues, and put it on Tommy's bedside. He sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Hey, you know I'm always here," she said, as she put a tablespoon of honey into the cup, and added a dash of cinnamon powder.

"What's that?" Tommy asked with curiosity.

"It's an old cold and cough remedy my mom taught me. Hot tea with a tablespoon of honey, and cinnamon."

"You know, you'll do great in the medical field, someday. If I were a patient in a hospital you were working at, I wouldn't want to leave the sickbay."

"Hmm," Katherine said, giving it a thought, "Not a bad picture. But I'm not really into that department. More along the lines of a loving wife, stay-at-home mom, taking care of her sick husband."

"I can just imagine," Tommy said, with a teasing smile.

He finished the bowl of soup, and put the empty bowl aside. Next, he drank the tea.

"By the way, do you have any meds you're taking?"

"Yeah. Singulair, Alavert, and a homeopathic medicine I'm taking. They're all in the medicine cabinet."

Katherine went to get Tommy's medication, and she sat on the edge of his bed, as she watched Tommy finish his tea and take his medication.

"I love you," Tommy mouthed.

"I love you too," Katherine said.

Suddenly, Katherine went over to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and lay down beside Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Tommy said in sheer shock, "Do you wanna get sick, or something? Who's gonna take care of me, when you're sick?"

"By the time I get sick, you'd be okay. So, the answer to that is you. You'll be taking care of me," she said, as she held his hand in hers.

Tommy couldn't argue with that. By the time Katherine caught his virus, he would be okay. Then, he would be the one to pamper her.

Who knows? Maybe Katherine was right. She would be a loving wife, someday, staying at home, taking care of the kids, and taking care of Tommy when he was sick. Of course, she too would take care of the kids.

He closed his eyes, and tried to picture it in his mind. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, dreaming about the future.

As he lay there, sleeping, Katherine kissed his forehead, and then his cheek.

"Goodnight, Hubby," she whispered in his ears.

She held him there, sleeping. She too couldn't resist the urge to sleep. She let her eyes close, automatically, and rested her head on Tommy's chest. She could hear his steady breathing as he slept. She smiled.

_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part..._


End file.
